Love Song For A Vampire
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: When Tea has strange dreams about a blue haired man, she sees him at her college and wonders who he is. And he's not your normal person when he has lived for 5000 years and drinks blood and decides to claim you as his own.


_Your skin is like fire_

_Burning with dark desire_

_You cry out my name_

_As I try to kill this pain_

_Our bodies are entwine_

_I feel like I'm dying inside_

_My heart beats the same as yours_

_In crimson blood we bleed_

_We sleep together in our grave _

_Keeping our secrets to the end_

_Let no man step into our life_

_Unless they wish to find the horrors _

_We commit the sins, and we'd do it again for all eternity to come_

_Forever, you are mine_

_My dark companion_

_My unholy lover of darkness_

_My queen of the damn…_

* * *

Chapter I

The day has ended and the night has come along with a sudden storm where the once quiet streets of the city were now being flooded with people walking home from their day jobs or driving in the traffic. While this goes on, up on one of the rooftops, a dark figure sat perched on a ledge not minding the rain pelting down, plastering his hair and coat on him.

So much has happened in these last few centuries he thought as he moved his dark blue bangs away from his gold eyes but they fell back once more to obscure his left eyes, leaving the other free to observe everything that was happening right at the moment below him.

Nothing is what it's seem. People think that their lives are not meaningful but when they met him or his kinds, they start begging or pleading to be spare.

_How pathetic. They think their lives are meaningless, trying being a vampire for five thousand years._

He tapped his nails against the stone, matching the beat of the fallen rain, waiting silently for his intend prey to come soon.

He had waited for two days and he was starting to grow incredibly thirsty with each passing seconds. Then finally he saw him. His victim was locking up his store, carrying a package in hand, perhaps something for himself or a gift for his wife or lover but that wasn't what was important to him. He leaned over the edge and when he saw no one looking he plunge from the five-foot drop and landed perfectly like a cat on his feet.  
No one else had seen it as they came slowly by and he joining the crowd, blending in before following after the man. He knew where the man was going and could have easily taken a shortcut or two but where was the fun in that. He drifted behind, not to make himself look suspicious while the man was still unaware of his intentions. The man had to cross two alleys before making his way to his home address and the street was already deserted by then.

Perfect, and that was when he struck.

It all happened in a flash, even if someone had been there, they might have saw the man with the package for one second then gone the next before thinking they must've imagine seeing somebody there.

The man taken by surprised and pushed against the wall while his captor had his hand over his mouth before he had time to scream. The vampire smiled at him, baring well-developed fangs that appeared above his bottom lips. The man stared in horror at the transformation from the fangs to the yellow eyes that seem to glow. Glowing and turn feral like those of a predator that has caught its' fresh meat.

"My my, such a surprise to be seeing something as a vampire right now is it?" The vampire asked while the man continues to stare at him with horror. His body quivering in fear while the vampire was staring at his bulging neck where the veins showed. He smiled to the man, "Any last words?" He always gave them time to speak before taking away their lives. He removed his hand slowly and the man screamed, just like all the others before him.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! MONSTER! MONSTER!" But his screamed was choked before the vampire bit deep in his throat and tore it while warm hot blood gush down the front of his clothes. The man was choking and blood gurgled out the side of his mouth before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and became slowly still. The blue-haired vampire pulled back, releasing the body then smacking his lips of the blood.

Not too bad but still blood was blood. He then looked back into the dead man's glossy eyes and bend down to whisper in his ear even though he was gone and not there to hear him.

"Tell the devil that Legato Bluesummer sent you." And disappeared from the alley.

* * *

Legato made his way back to the old abandon manor where he spent the last two centuries in before his last home in Europe. 

Europe had been a bored with the plague and all and now here in the U.S. it was starting to be the same. He needed to go somewhere else. Later he would think as it was time to rest before dawn. The sun didn't bother him as it had no effect like the legends said of his kind. But he prefers the night to the day and wanted to get sleep before deciding on where to go next. Stepping in through the broken window, crunching the panes of glass on the floor as he made his way to the master bedroom to where a four-poster bed with black curtains hung around.

A coffin he had but didn't enjoy as much as sleeping in something soft and with space then being closed off inside a box.

He took off his trench coat and laid it on a chair nearby, one of the few pieces of furniture that he uses and made his way to the bed. Lying down on it, he didn't instantly fall asleep but stared at the ceiling above.

Monster, many times he heard people call him that, he was use to it by now but he couldn't help wishing that he didn't want to hear that cruel words in his mind over and over.

A monster, was he nothing else but a beast? He learned to have accepted it after thousands of years but a part remain fragile of the humanity he once lost. Closing his eyes before envisioning the darkness to which he lied he thought of the last thing that he had held close, the one person he had loved before she had been taken away from him before losing his life to his damnation.

His only love…

Anzu…


End file.
